Spock
For others named Spock, see Spock (disambiguation). Spock was a Human/Vulcan hybrid who became one of the most distinguished and respected figures in the United Federation of Planets in his lifetime. As a Starfleet officer in the latter-half of the 23rd century, he served aboard the starship [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] (NCC-1701) as science officer under Captain Christopher Pike, first officer and science officer under Captain James T. Kirk, and as her commanding officer. In the 24th century, Spock became a celebrated Ambassador and adviser to the Federation's leadership. Childhood .]] Spock (his full name is unpronounceable to Humans) was born in 2232 in the city of Shi'Kahr on the planet Vulcan. His mother was Amanda Grayson, a Human school teacher, and his father, Sarek, was a Vulcan scientist and diplomat. For a time, Spock grew up alongside his half-brother, Sybok (the son of Sarek from a previous mate), until Sybok's ostracism for rejecting Vulcan principles of logic. ( ; ; ) Spock's mixed parentage caused difficulties throughout his early life. His own father, who married a Human woman, was somewhat ambivalent about his child's Human nature at his birth. For her part, Amanda watched Spock's stiff-lipped anguish caused by torment at the hands of other Vulcan children, knowing that his "human half" was suffering. ( ; ) As a child, Spock was betrothed to T'Pring, in accordance with the traditional Vulcan marriage process. ( ) In an attempt to prove himself, Spock decided (prematurely, and without parental knowledge or approval) to undertake the Kahs-wan maturity trial in the Vulcan wilderness in 2239. His pet sehlat, I-Chaya, tagged along against his master's wishes and defended him from the attack of a carnivorous, venomous Le-matya. The intervention of an older cousin saved Spock from the Le-matya, but I-Chaya was left badly wounded. Faced with the stark choice of a painfully extended life or a peaceful release for I-Chaya, Spock logically opted for the latter. That decision marked his choice of following in the philosophies of Surak: logic and emotional control. (Many years later, in 2269, the accidental creation of an alternate timeline created a universe where Spock was killed in his childhood. Using the Guardian of Forever, Spock returned to the Vulcan of his youth and assumed the role of the nearly forgotten-cousin that saved his life during the Kahs-wan ordeal.) ( ) Sarek gave his son his first lessons in computers, setting him on the path of a scientific career. Against his father's wish that he complete his instruction at the Vulcan Science Academy in the family tradition, Spock expressed his desire to join Starfleet. The argument came to a head in 2249 with Spock's final decision, causing a rift that kept them from speaking to each other for eighteen years. ( ) Starfleet Career Spock was commissioned as a Starfleet officer in the early 2250s with the serial number S 179-276 SP, and held an A7 computer expert classification. By 2254, he was assigned to the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]]. The starship and her namesake would be his home for nearly forty years until 2293. ( ; ) .]] As a science officer under the command of Captain Christopher Pike, Spock was wounded in the leg when Pike's landing party was attacked on the surface of Rigel VII in 2254. As the ship proceeded to the Vega colony for medical care, a radio wave distress call forced Pike to divert the ship to Talos IV. Still limping, Spock joined a landing party that transported to the barren surface of the planet, where Pike was captured by Talosians. He was the first of the ship's crew to realize that the Talosians had powerful illusory abilities. His final report, along with Captain Pike's, recommended a ban on visitation to the planet. The judgment was endorsed by Starfleet's General Order 7. ( ) On Earth briefly in 2261, Spock met the botanist Leila Kalomi. Although she declared a love for Spock, his Vulcan control prevented him from showing any emotion in return. ( ) Spock's service under Pike (eleven years, four months, and five days) inspired considerable respect and loyalty from the young officer. In 2266, Spock risked his life and career for the sake of his former Captain. ( ) The Five-year Mission in 2265.]] After Pike's promotion to Fleet Captain, Captain James T. Kirk assumed command of the Enterprise in 2265. An early mission, attempting an extra-galactic probe, was disastrous. Lieutenant Commander Gary Mitchell, a close friend of the new captain, developed enhanced psionic abilities when the Enterprise encountered an energy barrier at the edge of the Milky Way Galaxy. Spock examined the tapes of an earlier ship, the [[SS Valiant|SS Valiant]], that had encountered the same barrier and had been destroyed. As Mitchell's powers increased geometrically, Spock believed he had become extremely dangerous and feared that he would destroy the ship. He advised Kirk to kill Mitchell before it was too late, but Kirk hesitated, attempting instead to strand Mitchell on the desolate surface of Delta Vega. Spock's predictions proved accurate, and Kirk was forced to kill Mitchell. ( ) 2266 Following Mitchell's death, Kirk acknowledged Commander Spock as his First officer. ( ) The Enterprise repelled the first Romulan incursion of Federation space in over a century on stardate 1709.2. Spock and the bridge crew became the first Starfleet officers to make visual contact with a Romulan, finally revealing their Vulcan-like appearance to Starfleet. The navigator Lieutenant Stiles briefly suspected Spock of being a Romulan agent, until Spock saved his life in the course of battle. ( ) 2267 Spock kidnapped Fleet Captain Christopher Pike, his former commander, and hijacked the Enterprise. Pike had been hurt when a baffle plate ruptured during an inspection of an old Class J Star ship and was confined to a wheelchair, unable to speak. Spock wanted to return him to Talos IV, where they had visited earlier; he wished to return Pike to the Talosians there so he could enjoy the rest of his life in an illusory reality and would not have to continue enduring his disability. After a lengthy inquiry into the matter, with images provided by the Talosians, Kirk allowed Pike to beam down and all charges against Spock were dropped by Commodore Jose I. Mendez. ( ) While commanding an away mission aboard the Galileo on stardate 2821.5, the shuttlecraft crashed on the surface of Taurus II, a planet inhabited by giant hostile creatures. Two crew members were killed while the shuttle was stranded but, with the aid of Montgomery Scott, Spock was eventually able to launch the shuttle. Knowing that it could not break free of the orbit of the planet, he ignited the shuttlecraft's remaining fuel which acted as a flare. The Enterprise was alerted by this and rescued the team. ( ) .]] After being thrown back in time to Earth of 1969 and interacting with that planet's US Air Force, Spock was able to recreate a time warp with a slingshot maneuver around the sun. Later, when Kirk was court-martialed for causing the death of a crewman, Spock proved that the Enterprise's computer tapes had been altered to frame Kirk by the very man he was accused of killing, Ben Finney. ( ) Spock, along with Kirk, helped disable a computer that controlled the lives of a civilization on Beta III. The computer allowed no free thought or creative thinking. ( ) Spock helped Kirk to retake the Enterprise after Khan Noonien Singh, a 20th Century dictator who the Enterprise's crew had found in stasis, commandeered the starship. Spock flooded the ship with gas, disabling Khan and his followers. ( ) On stardate 3192.1, Spock and Kirk were taken prisoners on Eminiar VII. This planet had been at war for over five hundred years with the planet Vendikar. The war was, at this time, being fought by computers so that the two worlds were not destroyed by the atrocities of warfare, thus preserving their civilizations. Whenever a hit was scored by the computer, the affected citizens would be sent into a disintegration chamber and vaporized. When the Enterprise entered orbit around Eminiar VII, it became a legitimate target for Vendikar. The Enterprise was deemed destroyed by a tricobalt satellite explosion; as a result, the crew was expected to report to the disintegration stations. Kirk and Spock were held prisoner to ensure compliance but they eventually escaped and destroyed the computers on Eminiar VII. With the threat of a real war looming over the inhabitants of both planets, Spock and Kirk sought to negotiate a peace between Eminiar VII and Vendikar. ( ) Meanwhile, an unknown creature was killing miners on the surface of Janus VI. After locating the creature, Spock mind-melded with it. He discovered that the creature was called a Horta and determined it had only been attempting to protect its young by killing the miners, who were unintentionally killing the Horta's offspring by destroying silicon nodules which were really the creature's eggs. Spock negotiated a pact between the Horta and the miners: the miners would leave the eggs alone and the Horta, in turn, would help the miners locate valuable minerals. ( ) Spock and Kirk later became trapped on a planet of medieval culture. Organia was being threatened by the Klingon Empire, who wanted to use it as a base in attacking the Federation. The Organian council refused the help of the Federation and, after the Klingons invaded and took control of the planet, Kirk and Spock disguised themselves as civilians and became involved in sabotage. After they were captured by the Klingons, they were freed by the Organians. Just as war was about to break out, the Organians revealed themselves to be powerful energy beings, once humanoid but now evolved. They neutralized the weapons of both sides and stopped the war. ( ) On stardate 3134.0, Spock and Kirk traveled back in time using the Guardian of Forever to retrieve Dr. Leonard McCoy, who had somehow changed history by entering the time portal. Spock discovered that history was changed because McCoy had saved the life of Edith Keeler, a social worker who, in the altered timeline, was destined to lead a pacifist movement that delayed the US entry into World War II, thus allowing Adolf Hitler to win the war. The only way to restore the timeline was to let Keeler die in an auto accident McCoy had saved her from. Spock persuaded Kirk to stop McCoy from saving Keeler, whose death restored the timeline. ( ) Near the end of the year, Spock was attacked by an alien neural parasite that had destroyed a colony on the planet Deneva. He submitted to an experiment that destroyed the creature inside him but also left him blind. However, the blindness was only temporary as it was revealed that Vulcans have two sets of eyelids. ( ) In late 2267, the Enterprise encountered a probe called Nomad that had destroyed multiple star systems and their inhabitants. Spock mind-melded with the probe and discovered that it was an old Earth probe that had been tasked with seeking out new life. It had somehow been damaged in space and had merged with an alien probe whose mission had been to sterilize soil. Nomad was now under the false impression that its mission was to sterilize anything that was not "perfect." Kirk was able to destroy the probe by using its own logic against it. ( ) On stardate 3219.8, a shuttlecraft carrying Spock, Kirk, and Federation diplomat Nancy Hedford was captured by an alien cloud creature and taken to a deserted planet. On the planet's surface, they found Zefram Cochrane, the inventor of the warp drive, who was believed to have died centuries ago. The cloud creature, called the "Companion" by Cochrane, had discovered him and had managed to keep him alive and young. The creature had brought the three Starfleet officers to be companions for Cochrane. When Spock tried to repair the shuttlecraft, the creature stopped him. The situation was resolved when Hedford, dying from an incurable disease, was joined with the creature, which cured her and remained in her body. Hedford remained on the planet as a companion for Cochrane, whom she fell in love with. ( ) 2268 In 2268, Spock and other members of the Enterprise's crew encountered Harry Mudd, who was stranded on a planet inhabited by androids that wanted the Enterprise to escape the planet and serve Humans so that they would not have to explore space. Kirk, Spock, and the crew eventually managed to overload the androids' central control, causing the chief android, Norman, to have a nervous breakdown. ( ) While traveling to a peace conference on Babel, Spock was reunited with his parents. There was still much friction between Spock and his father, Sarek. When Sarek was accused of the murder of another delegate, it was revealed that he was ill with a cardiac defect, which made it unlikely that he could have committed the crime. Dr. McCoy was then tasked with performing surgery on Sarek for this defect. It was then discovered that Orions were responsible for the murder, and Spock made himself available for a blood transfusion for his father's surgery. Recovering in sickbay, Sarek and Spock made peace with each other, even playfully teasing Spock's mother, Amanda. ( ) On stardate 4523.3, Spock helped foil a Klingon plot to poison quadrotriticale earmarked for a Federation planet, while at the same time trying to clear the ship of a fast-breeding alien species called tribbles. ( ) Spock later visited Sigma Iotia II, whose inhabitants had modeled their society on the gangster era of Earth's 1930s. An earlier starship had left behind a book about gangsters from Earth's 20th century that the imitative Iotians had used as a blueprint for their society. Spock played the part of one of the bosses of the main syndicate, "The Federation". He helped Kirk unite the two warring bosses into a form of government. ( ) .]] Spock, along with the Enterprise, encountered a space amoeba that destroyed entire star systems. The [[USS Intrepid (23rd century)|USS Intrepid]], sent to investigate the phenomenon, was destroyed and Spock felt the Vulcans on the ship dying. In order to gain information on the creature, Spock piloted a shuttle into the amoeba and found that it was about to reproduce by fission. The creature was subsequently destroyed by an anti-matter bomb. ( ) Spock's body was later taken over by an alien named Henoch, who was one of three survivors of an ancient civilization that had destroyed itself. The three had become energy beings to survive and wished to build androids in order to house their minds. Henoch, who was the rival of fellow survivor Sargon, refused to relinquish Spock's body and attempted to kill Sargon. He himself was killed with the help of Spock's consciousness and Thalassa, wife of Sargon. ( ) Spock came in contact with various other worlds in the early part of 2268. He was captured by Ekosians who had based their society on that of Nazi Germany and tortured him to obtain information about the Enterprise. John Gill, a Federation historian, had visited Ekos and had attempted to use the efficiency of Nazi Germany to bring stability to the planet. ( ) Spock battled aliens who tried to take over the Enterprise in order to return home and helped Kirk stop a Federation captain, Ronald Tracey, from interfering in a planet's societies by arming one against the other. He also battled the government of a planet where a Rome-like civilization had never fallen and where gladiatorial games still took place in the planet's modern era. ( ) while his brain was stolen in 2268.]] Later the same year, Spock's brain was stolen by an alien race to help power a computer that controlled its society and provided for all its needs. McCoy was able to reconnect Spock's brain to his body with the same technology used to remove it. ( ) Spock, along with Kirk, later stole a cloaking device from the Romulans. As part of the plan to retrieve the device, he pretended to kill Kirk and romanced the craft's female Romulan commander in order to gain her trust. After Kirk returned to the craft disguised as a Romulan and stole the device, Spock stalled the Romulans long enough for the device to be installed in the Enterprise. The starship escaped with the cloaking device and the Romulan commander on board. ( ) Spock later saved Kirk and a tribe of transplanted Native Americans by helping save their planet from an asteroid by activating a deflector beam on the planet. ( ) He allowed his body to be taken over by an alien, known as a Medusan, so that the alien could guide the Enterprise back into the galaxy after a mad crewman had driven it out into an unchartered region. The Medusans were a highly intelligent species but their bodies were grotesque in form – so much so that gazing upon a Medusan would cause insanity in humanoids. However, it is said that, when telepathically viewing a Medusan's mind, as Spock did, it is found to be quite beautiful. ( ) Spock helped save an away team from the Melkotians who had, as punishment for trespassing, forced them to relive the infamous gunfight at the OK Corral. ( ) He also helped redirect an artificial asteroid, Yonada, from colliding with a Federation planet. ( ) Spock took command of the Enterprise when Kirk was caught in a spatial interphase. The ship was attacked by Tholian vessels, but Spock was able to retrieve Kirk and escape from a restrictive energy web created by the Tholians. ( ) Spock and Kirk were later captured by a race of telepaths who forced them to take part in dangerous games and unwanted love affairs. ( ) After hyper-accelerated aliens take over the Enterprise, they hyper-accelerated Kirk to take as a hostage. Spock managed to receive a warning from Kirk and became hyper-accelerated himself but carried an antidote with him. He and Kirk stopped the aliens and retook the ship. ( ) Spock was part of an away team that was used by aliens to test the worthiness of an empathic race. Their planet was going to be destroyed and the aliens who could save them wanted to see if they should be saved from their dying sun. After the aliens tortured Kirk, Spock, and McCoy, the empath, Gem, healed them. The aliens saved her planet. ( ) 2269 .]] In early 2269, Spock and Kirk took a new medicine that could cure mental illness to a Federation mental facility. However, the facility had been taken over by the inmates under the leadership of Captain Garth of Izar, who was a former Starfleet captain. He captured Spock and Kirk, whose lives were put in danger. Spock escaped and found Kirk but Garth, who had developed shape shifting powers, had assumed Kirk's identity. Spock was able to determine the real Kirk from the impostor and subdued Garth, giving him medication that helped his mental illness. ( ) In the same year, Spock was part of a landing party that found a Human named Flint. He found masterpiece paintings and original classical music. Flint admitted that he had been Brahms and Da Vinci on Earth and that he was an immortal being. ( ) Spock helped Kirk negotiate a peace treaty between two societies on the planet Ardana. He also became attracted to Droxine, the daughter of Plasus, the ruler of Ardana; he referred to her as a work of art and would even discuss Pon Farr with her. However, nothing ever came out of the relationship. ( ) Spock and Kirk were forced into a battle between good and evil set up by the Excalbians to study Human concepts. The aliens also created images of people who possessed good qualities, such as Abraham Lincoln and Surak against "bad" people such as Colonel Green and Kahless. ( ) Spock, Kirk, and McCoy entered a time portal and were stuck in different past eras of a planet about to be destroyed by an exploding sun. Spock and McCoy had traveled into the planet's ice age, where they met a woman, Zarabeth, who had been sent there as punishment. Even though McCoy was dying from exposure, Spock wished to remain with the woman who he had fallen in love with, since, in this time period, he had emotions. Eventually, he discovered the portal door and saved McCoy. ( ) After Janice Lester secretly transferred her consciousness into Kirk's body, and his consciousness into her body, she attempted to kill Kirk and assume his captaincy. However, Spock managed to expose her and helped to re-transfer Kirk's consciousness into his body. ( ) .]] Later the same year, the Federation, aware of Spock's familiarity with mind-links, offered him an assignment to work with Medusan Ambassador Kollos. Spock, however, turned down the assignment with the ambassador due to his life on the Enterprise. ( ) Spock joined a landing party that beamed down to inspect the planet Taurus II. There, he became affected by the glandular secretion of the Taurean females, known for controlling the male mind. This caused Spock to be drained of his "life force", causing him to age at a rate of ten years per day. Spock was able to escape the females of the planet and contact the Enterprise. He and the landing party were eventually recovered by an all-female Enterprise security detachment led by Uhura. He and the others were returned to their previous ages by use of their molecular pattern stored in the transporter system. ( ) On a mission to the planet Phylos, Mr. Spock was captured by Stavos Keniclius, an Earth scientist who planned to clone Spock and make an army of Spock clones to enforce an era of peace throughout the galaxy. His first clone, Spock 2, possessed all of the original's memories, abilities, and sense of logic. However, the cloning process left the original Spock near death. Since Spock 2 possessed his progenitor's sense of logic, he mind melded with him and restored his mind. The original Spock roposed that Spock 2 remain on Phylos with Dr. Keniclius to help rebuild Phylosian society. ( ) ''V'Ger'' Crisis Spock in 2272.]] After the Enterprise's five-year mission of exploration was completed, Spock chose to return to his home planet of Vulcan. As a result of his occasional displays of emotion during his Enterprise missions, he decided to undergo the Kolinahr ritual to purge himself of the last vestiges of emotion. Spock aborted this training and resumed his Starfleet career both for personal reasons and to help Admiral James T. Kirk during the V'Ger incident. ( ) Death and Resurrection Sometime after the V'Ger incident, Spock was promoted to the rank of Captain and was assigned to Starfleet Academy, where he trained cadets on the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]], which was retired from active service. .]] In early 2285, Spock ceded command of the ship to Kirk during a mission that involved keeping the Genesis Device out of the hands of Khan Noonien Singh. When Khan armed the device after having been defeated by Kirk and the Enterprise, Spock sacrificed his own life by repairing the Enterprise's plasma conduits - in a severely irradiated portion of engineering - in order to save the Enterprise's crew. Following his funeral service, Spock's body was "buried" by being fired into space inside a torpedo casing. ( ) Spock's coffin landed on the surface of the planet that had been created as a result of the detonation of the Genesis Device, the Genesis Planet. The radiation emanating from this planet caused his body to rejuvenate. Kirk and the rest of the Enterprise's crew, upon discovering that Spock's body was alive, disobeyed Starfleet orders so that they could rescue Spock's body and reunite it with his katra (the Vulcan soul) that Spock himself had placed in Dr. Leonard McCoy prior to his death. ( ) After his katra and body were re-integrated, Spock went on to serve as a Starfleet officer for many more years. He was involved in saving Earth from destruction by an alien probe in 2286. ( ) :Interesting note: Kirk honors Spock after his death in a toast with his senior staff in his apartment on Earth. "To absent friends" is the same toast Picard gives in Data's honor after his death. ( ; ) The Enterprise-A Prior to the launch of the new Enterprise, Captain Spock was recruited to test the new brig as he was the most intelligent and resourceful person the designers could find. However, despite his ingenuity, he failed to escape. ( ) Diplomatic Career .]] Spock later recommended an alliance between the Klingon Empire and the Federation at the Khitomer Conference. His recommendation produced a major dispute because the Klingons were viewed by the Federation as outlaws who employed violence and brutality in order to build their empire. Despite seemingly insurmountable odds, an alliance was nevertheless forged, bringing peace and stability to the Alpha Quadrant that had not been there for two hundred years. According to Tuvok, who initially opposed the alliance as well, later noted that "Spock's suggestion, so controversial at first, proved to be the cornerstone of peace." ( ; ) Spock was married sometime between 2327 and 2333. Among those attending the ceremony were his father, Sarek, and a young Lieutenant Jean-Luc Picard. ( ) :Picard stated in the episode "Sarek" that, as a lieutenant, he had briefly met with Sarek at the wedding of the latter's son. While the name of Sarek's son was not specified in name, it seems to have been intended as a reference to Spock. :Since Picard was a lieutenant at the wedding but a lieutenant commander when he was given command of the [[USS Stargazer|''Stargazer]] in 2333, the wedding must have taken place prior to that year, but after 2327 when he graduated from Starfleet Academy.'' :However, this is also questioned; Richard Arnold, Gene Roddenberry's personal assistant, commented: ''"Why does everyone assume that it was Spock?" (as reported by Alan Takahashi )'' Spock and Sarek publicly disagreed over issues involving the Cardassians, leading to a rift in their relationship. ( ) In his later years, Spock went into semi-retirement, choosing to act as a Federation Ambassador (much as his father, Sarek, had done). His last known whereabouts were on Romulus, acting to facilitate Romulan-Vulcan reunification. Jean-Luc Picard met Spock on Romulus and informed him of his father's death. The two mind-melded, allowing Spock to realize the depth of his father's feelings for him. ( ) In 2369, Spock was involved in an incident of "cowboy diplomacy" in which Deanna Troi was temporarily kidnapped to help with the defection of three Romulans, including a Senator, to the Federation. ( ) Personal interests Spock carried a life-long interest in art, music (especially the Vulcan lute), literature, poetry, and three dimensional chess. He disliked Italian food. ( ) Like most Vulcans, he was vegetarian. Relationships James Kirk For a detailed account of Spock's friendship with James Kirk, see Spock and Kirk. Leonard McCoy The relationship between Spock and Dr. Leonard McCoy seemed a little strained at times on McCoy's part because of his taunts about Spock's green blood and lack of emotion. However, there was an obvious respect and friendship between Kirk, Spock, and McCoy. McCoy, in fact, was one of the two friends Spock requested to join him in his marriage ceremony. Sybok Sybok, Spock's elder half-brother from Sarek's previous marriage, encountered Spock on Nimbus III in 2287, shortly before Sybok hijacked the Enterprise-A for his quest to find the Great Barrier. Spock had remained silent on the subject of his brother for decades, not even telling Kirk until Sybok had already taken control of the Enterprise. At first, Spock was extremely distant from him, but following Sybok's death, he realized what he had lost. ( ) T'Pring .]] At seven years of age, Spock was bonded to his child-bride T'Pring in a family-arranged Vulcan ceremony described in Human terms as "less than a marriage, but more than a betrothal". When Spock experienced his pon farr of 2267, he succumbed to the madness of the plak tow mating instinct. The Enterprise diverted to Vulcan in time to consummate the marriage. Accompanied by Kirk and McCoy, Spock arrived at his family's ancient Koon-ut-kal-if-fee site for the wedding ceremony officiated by the matriarch T'Pau. Unexpectedly – but within the bounds of Vulcan tradition – T'Pring demanded the challenge of Kal-if-fee, forcing Spock to earn the right to marry his bride through victory in personal combat. Rather than her prospective consort Stonn, T'Pring chose Kirk as her champion. Unwilling to appear weak or disrespectful in front of the legendary T'Pau, Kirk agreed to fight his first officer. Between rounds using the lirpa and ahn-woon weapons, T'Pau belatedly revealed the combat was "to the death", and it became clear that Kirk had little chance against Spock in the throes of his blood-fever. McCoy intervened, deceptively dosing Kirk with a drug that simulated his death. Spock's plak-tow subsided after his apparent victory. Appalled at the turn of events, Spock calmly questioned T'Pring's decisions. T'Pring admitted her distaste for Spock's growing fame among Vulcans, and her mutual attraction to Stonn. By her logic, choosing Kirk meant neither victor would claim her in the end, and she would have her life with Stonn. Spock acknowledged her logic, and advised Stonn that he would find that "having...is not so pleasing a thing after all...as wanting." After returning to the Enterprise, McCoy revealed Kirk's clandestine survival. A rare show of extreme emotion came from Spock when he exclaimed "JIM!" with a beaming smile. ( ) Christine Chapel .]] When the Psi 2000 intoxication infected the crew of the Enterprise, Nurse Christine Chapel admitted her love for Spock, who was thereupon emotionally shocked. Her love for him was an ongoing issue, but never interfered with her professional duties. ( ) Nurse Chapel once housed Spock's consciousness to keep him from being destroyed by Henoch. They were later forced by powerful telepaths to kiss each other, but neither enjoyed the forced situation. ( ) While under the spell of Harry Mudd's love potion, Mr. Spock became infatuated with Chapel and was willing to fight for her love. However, the potion eventually wore off. ( ) Leila Kalomi On stardate 3417, Spock was infected by alien spores while on a landing party to Omicron Ceti III by Leila Kalomi, who was serving as the colony's botanist. The spores broke down Spock's emotional control and he confessed his love for Kalomi. Their time together was short-lived, however, as Kirk deduced a method of destroying the spores with intense emotion and induced anger in Spock. Once free from the spores, Spock freed Kalomi and the rest of the planet from their influence. He would later reflect that his time with Kalomi was the first time in his life at which he had felt happy. ( ) Awards and Achievements .]] * Twice decorated with awards of valor by Starfleet Command ( ) * Vulcanian Scientific Legion of Honor ( ) * The Vulcan IDIC ( ) * An A-7 computer expert classification ( ) * Innovator of time travel methodologies: the warp drive cold start and the "slingshot" maneuver ( ) Appendices Appearances * Star Trek: The Original Series (every episode) * Star Trek: The Animated Series (every episode) * Star Trek Movies: ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** * (archive footage) Background Spock was played by Leonard Nimoy in nearly all of the character's television and cinematic appearances. Carey Scott portrayed an infant Spock in Star Trek V, and Genesis-regenerated versions of Spock at 9, 13, 17, and 25 years of age in Star Trek III were portrayed by Carl Steven, Vadia Potenza, Stephen Manley, and Joe W. Davis, respectively. Spock's screams in that film were provided by Frank Welker. The young Spock from was voiced by Billy Simpson. Nimoy once joked that Spock's first name was "Harold." Spock's heritage was explored in a book about Star Trek science; it was determined that a vulcan-human hybrid is biologically impossible: vulcan blood is copper-based, while human blood is iron-based - copper and iron are chemically incompatible. The actor Martin Landau (Commander Koenig of Space: 1999) was an early casting consideration for the character of Spock in TOS. In spite of studio request to get rid of the "guy with the ears", Gene Roddenberry insisted on keeping the character through both pilot episodes of the series, and Spock became one of the most enduring symbols of Star Trek. The following character biography appears in The Making of Star Trek, during a time in production when Robert April was still being considered as the name of the Enterprise's captain: :"The First Lieutenant. The Captain's right-hand man, the working-level commander of all the ship's functions—ranging from manning the bridge to supervising the lowliest scrub detail. His name is Mr. Spock. And the first view of him can be almost frightening—a face so heavy-lidded and satanic you might almost expect him to have a forked tail. Probably half Martian, he has a slightly reddish complexion and semi-pointed ears. But strangely— Mr. Spock's quiet temperament is in dramatic contrast to his satanic look. Of all the crew aboard, he is the nearest to Captain April's equal, physically, emotionally, and as a commander of men. His primary weakness is an almost catlike curiosity over anything the slightest "alien."" Ambiguities Spock was mistakenly referred to as a lieutenant commander in the TOS episode despite having apparently been promoted to full commander's rank following . Oddly enough, even when he was a lieutenant commander prior to "Court Martial", he still wore a full commander's stripes. However, this may have been to signify his position as the ship's first officer. Apocrypha Spock was speculated to have briefly reactivated his Starfleet commission, with the rank of Admiral, during the Dominion War, according to the non-canon Spectre, a novel by William Shatner (with Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens). Spock was also the Ambassador sent by the Federation to mediate between the Klingon and Romulan empires in the game Star Trek: Armada. In an alternate timeline, he was assimilated by the Borg en route to the peace conference. In the novel Provenance of Shadows, Spock, having been contacted by McCoy's wife Tonia Barrows, and told that McCoy is taking a turn for the worse, goes to see McCoy because he has regretted that he didn't get to see either Kirk or his mother once more before their deaths and he is not going to make that mistake this time. Spock does spend the day with McCoy and plans to return the next day but McCoy dies before Spock can return. External Links * Spock Spock Category:Hybrids Spock Spock Category:Scientists Spock Category:Ambassadors cs:Spock de:Spock es:Spock fr:Spock nl:Spock pl:Spock sv:Spock